Veil Mist Forest
The Veil Mist Forest is a location introduced in Season 3. Overview The Veil Mist Forest is a forest located beyond the Barrier Mountains. The Red Tower, at the base of which the portal of the Golden Kingdom is found, is located in the Veil Mist Forest. The navi-transmitters of Red Fountain aircrafts cannot locate the Veil Mist Forest and instead show a great big void where the forest should be. However Pixie magic is able to sense where the Red Tower is in the Forest,. There are monsters who live in the Veil Mist Forest according to Nabu, and it is a dangerous place according to Chatta, and Pixies consider it to be too dangerous to go too close to the Red Tower. The Veil Mist Forest is inhabited by the Pegataurs who guard the Golden Kingdom, and by tree-like creatures with large mouths full of pointed teeth on their trunks, and prehensile branches with eyes on them and which they use as tentacles to attack other creatures. Series Season 3 In "The Red Tower", Tecna tells the Winx and the Pixies how, when the Dragon's Flame was created, an opposite power was also created - the Water Stars. However, due to their opposite natures, the Dragon's Flame and the Water Stars couldn't exist in the same dimension without creating absolute chaos, and ancient wizards came together to collect the Water Stars and seal them off in the Golden Kingdom. When Tecna said the portal of the Golden Kingdom was at the base of the Red Tower, Chatta was startled and said that the Red Tower is found in the Veil Mist Forest beyond the Barrier Mountains, and declared that it's a dangerous place. While the Winx, the Pixies and the Specialists were flying over the Barrier Mountains while going to the Veil Mist Forest on a Red Fountain aircraft, Timmy said the ship's navi-transmitter was acting weird and showing a great big void where the Veil Mist Forest should be, implying that there was actually nothing in front of them and they would fly off the edge of the world if the ship kept on flying in its current direction. When Aisha caught Ophir hiding on their aircraft, he lied to the Winx and Specialists that he wanted to go to the Veil Mist Forest to practice his invisibility spells against the monsters living there. Just before the aircraft had reached the other side of the Barrier Mountains, Timmy told the crew to send all the messages they wanted to send, implying communication with Magix would not be possible from the Veil Mist Forest. Timmy soon instals a new navi-transmitter, but its readings were similar to the previous navi-transmitter's and said the aircraft would soon fly over the edge of the world. At Red Fountain, Riven mistakenly believed Ophir was kissing Musa (who was in fact handcuffing him) while watching the message Flora had sent to Helia, and, jealous, he went to the Veil Mist Forest alone on his Wind Rider. Once the aircraft had reached the Veil Mist Forest, it started malfunctioning, and it hit a tree, forcing it to do a crash landing. Therefore Timmy remained in the aircraft along with Piff to repair it. In the Forest itself, the Pixies could sense where the Red Tower was and they guided the Winx and the Specialists until the group was attacked by tree-like carnivorous creatures with eyes at the end of their branches. Once the monsters had been defeated with the help of Ophir, the Pixies guided the group until they reached near to the Red Tower. After this, the Pixies told their bonded Fairies it was too dangerous for them to go too close to the Red Tower and they returned back to Pixie Village. Once the Winx had reached the Red Tower, Flora opened the doors to the Golden Kingdom and found an inscription, but the group was attacked by Pegataur guards of the Red Tower armed with tridents until Aisha and Ophir managed to defeat them. Riven reached the group after the Pegataurs had been defeated and he defiantly told Ophir to leave his girlfriend after seeing him holding an unconscious Musa. In "The Red Tower", Riven attacked Ophir, believing Ophir had attacked the group and was hitting on Musa until Sky and Timmy restrained them and told Riven that Ophir was a good guy. After the fight, the group went to the portal at the base of the Red Tower, where Bloom read the inscription, which said that only magic creatures of noble hearts and pure souls can enter the Golden Kingdom. Musa, Aisha and Bloom deduced that the answer was for the Winx to use their Fairy Dust to miniaturize themselves and remove all darkness in their souls so they could enter. With the exception of Bloom, whose Enchantix was still incomplete, the Winx were able to miniaturize and enter the Golden Kingdom. While the Winx were in the Golden Kingdom, Bloom remained in the Veil Mist Forest together with the Specialists, where they played a game of ricochets until they were attacked by the Trix, who had been sent by Valtor after he found out the Winx had gone to the Golden Kingdom to try defeat him. Icy made Bloom powerless using Ancient Crow's Dust from the Dark Dimension, putting the Winx and the Specialists at disadvantage until the Winx returned from the Golden Kingdom after obtaining the Water Stars and helped her defeat the Trix with a convergence spell. Trivia *It is unknown how Riven was able to go to the Veil Mist Forest alone on his Wind Rider and how the Pixies were able to return to Pixie Village without the Specialist aircraft. *It is unknown whether it is because of the Pegataur guards or because of another reason that Pixies consider it too dangerous to go too close to the Red Tower. *The carnivorous tree creatures in Veil Mist Forest might have been inspired by the Beings of Xicotl from the Cthulhu Mythos created by the horror writer H.P. Lovecraft. The Beings of Xicotl are extremely carnivorous tree-like creatures with many tentacles where a normal tree's branches are located and a large mouth. Category:Winx Club Category:Locations Category:Season 3 (Winx Club)